5 Minutes Ago (Pharaoh
"5 Minutes Ago" (rus. 5 Минут Назад) is a song by Russian rappers Pharaoh and Boulevard Depo. Lyrics 1: Pharaoh Hey, 5 minutes ago I was shagging a bitch in a Merc I’ve seen your bitch – she is simply an abomination “5 minutes ago” is like 5 Uzi-made holes 5 minutes ago I bought a new signet-ring Just 5 minutes later Look, the stones are tangoing directly on my knuckles That honey one I’ve rolled up is 5 minutes as ended And that’s why I’m slobbering a new one on my way to a mansion And your offspring called me “Daddy”, but I don’t cum inside My mother has been telling “All the bitches are lying” Dig your pit by yourself, ‘cause beggars don’t have servants 5 minutes haven’t yet passed as I’ve rolled up After all I don’t give a damn for my health I hide my lungs into an attaché case I have shagged up your bitch precisely 5 minutes ago Pharaoh & Boulevard Depo 5 minutes ago (I was there… precisely 5 minutes ago.) Precisely 5 minutes ago. (Precisely 5 minutes ago.) (I was there… I was there… precisely 5 minutes ago.) Precisely 5 minutes ago. (Precisely 5 minutes ago.) (I was there… precisely 5 minutes ago.) Precisely 5 minutes ago. (Precisely 5 minutes ago.) (I was there… precisely 5 minutes ago.) 2: Boulevard Depo I was there precisely 5 minutes ago Precisely 5 minutes ago I lit up a huge blunt And about 5 minutes ago the bobbies were circling after me through yards, (8) And in 5 minutes I will become unable to be found 5 minutes ago I was alone, now we are 10 Those disliking us on the internet, were online precisely 5 minutes ago, (9) I bought some wine at Rosal, jumped into my Uber Passat Smoked a cig at King Bong’s precisely 5 minutes ago I sleep with opened eyes, super-assed chicks are with me I pick up a phone, WhatsApp is there – no dial tone, Deja vu It was precisely 5 minutes ago The gist is in Telegram, in the phone is the rubbish You wanted to make a cloud, but I did it precisely 5 minutes ago I have imagined nothing, it is so, this is the state of things You wanted to hear something fresh, but weren’t getting it and haven’t caught up And I’m silent about your stuff It was as if hundred years ago Every time at the frontier, but year or two past A year in a game – and you whine that you’re a swag, like a plug This gibberish existed in the world precisely 5 minutes ago Precisely 5 minutes ago. (It is a shit.) Precisely 5 minutes ago Precisely 5 minutes ago. (Rest in peace.) Pharaoh & Boulevard Depo 5 minutes ago (I was there… precisely 5 minutes ago.) Precisely 5 minutes ago. (Precisely 5 minutes ago.) (I was there… I was there… precisely 5 minutes ago.) Precisely 5 minutes ago. (Precisely 5 minutes ago.) (I was there… precisely 5 minutes ago.) Precisely 5 minutes ago. (Precisely 5 minutes ago.) (I was there… precisely 5 minutes ago.) Why It Sucks #Lyrics (Like in most Mumble Rap songs) are about bitches, sex and flexing. #The beat, even for Trap song, is boring. #The music video is not interesting. #Boulevard Depo uses too much auto-tune in this song. Redeeming Qualities #The song had spawn a-lot of parodies that actually better than original. Videos Music Video PHARAOH & Boulevard Depo - 5 Минут Назад Parodies 5 МИНУТ НАЗАД - by EeOneGuy - ПАРОДИЯ 5 МИНУТ НАЗАД - by A4 - ШКОЛА 5 Минут Назад - PHARAOH & Boulevard Depo ПАРОДІЯ Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Russian-language Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:2010s Songs